Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla
|image= |arc=Phantom Lord arc |place=Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II |result=Makarov is victorious |side1= *Makarov |side2= *Jose Porla |forces1= *Light Magic *Fairy Law |forces2= *Darkness Magic |casual1=Makarov is uninjured. |casual2=Jose is incapacitated by Makarov's Fairy Law. }} Makarov vs. Jose Porla is a battle fought between Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov and Phantom Lord Guild Master, Jose Porla. Prologue Natsu Dragneel defeats Gajeel Redfox in their battle and manages to destroy the Phantom Lord Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64 Page 2 Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet fights bravely with Jose Porla who already defeated Gray Fullbuster, Elfman and Mirajane. Jose comments how Natsu is quite destructive and Erza replies that he has been underestimated in his battle and that Natsu's powers are on par with hers, if not more so. Jose tells her to quit with the modesty and says that no Mage has ever lasted as long as her in a battle against him. He adds that if she had not taken damage from the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter, the battle would have been a better match and that he couldn't stand the thought of having a Mage as powerful as her in Makarov's guild or any other guild for that matter. Jose proceeds to explain why he hasn't outrightly killed Makarov: he wanted him to feel despair for when he sees his beloved guild and its members completely destroyed. He adds that he didn't simply want to kill Makarov, he wants him to suffer. He tells Erza all the reasons why he wanted Fairy Tail gone: its sudden rise to power, being considered on par with Phantom Lord, powerful Mages coming from Fairy Tail and even Lucy Heartfilia's joining of Fairy Tail angered him, for he thought that if Fairy Tail had access to the Heartfilia fortune, they could rise in power even more. Erza is angered over this and argues that if he thinks Fairy Tail's using the Heartfilia fortune, then he knows nothing about Lucy, who she says takes on jobs, rents a 70,000 jewel apartment and laughs and cries like any other Fairy Tail Mage. Jose then tells her that he doesn't plan on just handing over Lucy. He'll take the whole Heartfilia fortune and hold Lucy hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 5-16 Jose threatens to show Erza's struggling form to Fairy Tail, believing that if Fairy Tail sees Titania's pitiful image, they will be disheartened in their battle. She is about to kill herself using her own sword because she believes he might become a liability to Fairy Tail's success when Makarov comes in and frees Erza from Jose's Magic and reforms her armor. He takes over the battle and faces Jose.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 Battle Gray, Elfman and Mirajane regain consciousness and are surprised to see their Master fully-functional and well again. Makarov tells them to leave the Phantom Lord Guild. They almost argue with him but Erza tells them to do as what Makarov says and that they'll just be getting in his way if they're there. Jose states that with Makarov around, he has no need for the small fry but he'll be sure to slaughter them all afterwards. He adds that it has been six years since the two Guild Masters stood face to face like that and Fairy Tail grew so much in that time. It is, however, a pile of rubble now. Makarov, with light coming out of his finger, replies that a guild is not a physical being but it is the union of its members. Jose responds that he is glad for the face off of two of the Ten Wizard Saints so they can determine superiority. Makarov thanks his children, the members of Fairy Tail, for their efforts and says that they should be proud to be a part of Fairy Tail as he prepares for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 6-9 The sky rumbles and the land quakes. Makarov's Light Magic and Jose's Darkness Magic clash. Makarov, using his free hand, creates a beam of Light Magic to shoot at Jose who does the same thing with his other hand to shoot tendrils of Darkness Magic at Makarov. They both hit. Jose retaliates with Dead Wave while Makarov's hands assume a triangular shape and shields himself. Makarov tells Jose that his power is impressive for his young age and that he has truly earned his place on the Ten Wizard Saints, however, if he had chosen to use his power for good and became a model for the younger generation, the world would have benefited greatly from him. Jose asks him if he's preaching him and then Makarov tells him that as is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system, he will give Jose until a count to three to kneel. Makarov enlarges himself to a giant's size through his Titan Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 10-16 When Makarov counts to one, Jose laughs at Makarov's demand. At two, a small light gathers around Makarov's palms when Jose exclaims that in combat, they are of equal match, if he is not stronger, and he could not kneel to him and acknowledge him superior. Jose yells that Makarov should be the one kneeling to him, not the other way around, and that Fairy Tail should vanish from the face of the earth when Makarov counts to three. Makarov clasps his hands together and activates Fairy Law as a gigantic Magic Seal appears in the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 16-18 A bright light scatters all around the area and eliminates all the Shade Troopers attacking the members of Fairy Tail outside the Phantom Lord Guild while Fairy Tail remains untouched. Erza recognizes this light as Makarov's Fairy Law, a righteous light that slays the darkness and only affects those who the caster views as a foe. Jose is shown to be frozen in his tracks with his hair suddenly white. He is depicted as old, emaciated and very frightened by Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-6 Aftermath Makarov tells Jose that his brashness got the better of him and the Magic Council will surely send down a punishment. In the meantime, they have some other things they should attend to. Aria suddenly appears behind Makarov with a gluttonous look on his face, thinking to himself that history will repeat itself. However, Makarov sends him away with a hit of his fist into Aria's face. He tells him to know when to cut his losses, for the outcome of the battle has already been decided. He also tells him to get Jose and leave before he has a change of heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 6-7 Victory in the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord guild wars goes to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Fights